Yosougai no Rabusoutori
by chocho mami
Summary: "...Kaasan want you going marry with..."/"...I WANT TO DIE RIGHT NOW!"/AU/GAJE/NARUTO POV...Special for Indonesian SasuNaru Day 2011. Don't Like? Don't Read!


**Warnings!  
>Shounen-AI, OOC, Alternative Universe, miss typo(s), GAJENESS, Naruto POV, bahasa sehari-hari (tak sesuai EYD), lebay, kata-kata kasar bertebaran, dll.<strong>

**Rated:  
>T<strong>

**Genres:  
>RomanceHumor**

**Pairing:  
><strong>diutamakan **Onyx X Sapphire**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**NARUTO** **© Mashashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Yosougai no Rabusoutouri  
>by :<strong> Hikarii Hana  
>for <strong>Indonesian SasuNaru Day 2011 : Kushina's Birthday<strong>

**. **

**.**

**Note :  
><strong>di fict ini anggap saja mereka sudah masuk sekolah, hehehe.. ^^a #plak!  
>"…" = talking<br>'…,' = thingking

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

"Ukh!_ Where's that damn guy?_" gerutuku kesal sambil memakan parfait—entah apa namanya, aku gak peduli—yang kubeli tadi dengan brutalnya.

Kulirik kanan-kiri sambil terus memakan parfait-ku yang tinggal sedikit. "Awas aja kalo dia gak datang. Akan kuhancurkan persediaan tomat di rumahnya, heh!" gumamku sambil menyeringai seram—menurutku.

.

.

Sudah 30 menit aku menunggu dengan duduk diam (?) di meja yang letaknya di luar _café_ kecil ini. Tapi, si brengsek yang merupakan coretkekasihkucoret itu tak kunjung juga datang. Kalian lihat? Sudah 5 parfait yang kuhabiskan saking bosannya menunggu.

Huh! SIALAN! Dia selalu SUKSES membuatku kesal. Gak tahu apa dia, aku baru nyampe ke sini dari New York itu kemarin malam, HEH!_ I WILL KILL HIM NOW!_

Haa, ck...

Eh? Tunggu!

Daripada aku menggerutu gaje terus, mari kupernalkan diriku yang tampan bin keren ini terlebih dahulu… #plak! Hahaha… Canda. Canda.

_Well,_ aku adalah seorang pemuda yang kuliah di New York dengan jurusan err...gak usah diceritakanlah aku gak bermaksud sombong kok, hehehe... Ehem... Namaku Namikaze Naruto, _'dattebayo! Yoroshiku ne!_ Hehehehe...

Eum...  
>Pasti kalian gak berminat mengenalku karena menurut kalian, aku ini gak sopan, suka marah-marah, dan terserah apalah itu? Tapi, itu tidak benar kok. SANGAT GAK BENER malah.<p>

Aku ini seorang pemuda berumur 19 tahun —belum genap—, yang sangat tampan, sangat baik, sangat ceria, sangat kuat, sangat jago basket, dan sangat pintar… Hahahaha...Oke-oke! Coret yang terakhir.

Ehem...sebenarnya aku memang bukan orang yang pemarah, _'ttebayo!_  
>Err...kalo 'tak sopan'? yah~ mungkin sedikit.<br>Ingat! SE-DI-KIT, oke?

Percayalah padaku! Aku seperti ini karena coretkekasihkucoret si brengsek itu! Huh!

Kalian bertanya siapa si brengsek itu, hm?

Baiklah akan kujawab! _He is..._

UCHIHA SASUKE.

Putra bungsu Uchiha, keluarga terkaya seantero Tokyo, cih!

EH? Kalian tak percaya?

Hei, jangan salahkan aku kalo sifatku gak ada manis-manisnya saat membicarakan dia! Dia itu musuh cintaku sedari kecil,_ 'ttebayo!_

Huh! Jika kalian masih tak percaya juga denganku, akan kuceritakan pengalaman di mana aku, Namikaze Naruto yang sangat tampan ini resmi menjadi 'kekasih'—yang masih kuragukan—seorang Uchiha Sasuke_-teme no bakayaro_.

Maaf narsis, hahaha...

PS : _I'm not a BIG LIAR! If you trust me, IT'S OKAY! If you don't, NO PROBLEM!_

**.**

**Flashback My Story**

**.**

_Oke! Dari sini aku akan memulai cerita nyata bin ajahab milikku...  
>Bersyukurlah kalian karena aku mau menceritakan hal 'menakjubkan' di kisahku ini dengan ikhlas pada kalian, hahaha... #bletak!<em>

_Oke-oke, hihihi...dimulai pada saat hari—_WAIT! I tell you something…  
>THIS STORY 'BOUT GAY, 'TTEBAYO!<p>

That's a warning before you read my story._  
>Soalnya aku gak mau ada dari kalian yang mencercaku. <em>Well,_ aku terlalu lembut (?) untuk itu. _But, trust me! In my story_, tak ada unsur yang 'macam-macam'... hanya satu macam kok. #ditendang_

_Yak, cukup! _Here it goes!

_Saat itu di hari Jumat, July 3 2009 —untung ingat—.  
>Hari itu adalah hari<em>—_tepat satu minggu sebelum ulang tahun_ Kaasan_-ku tercinta_— s_ebut saja Uzumaki Kushina, _the wife of Namikaze Minato, my Tousan— _yang ke-37_.

_Di hari itu aku berniat menanyakan _'what does she want for her birthday this year'_. Tapi, apa kalian tahu?  
>Justru di saat itulah awal dari semua kejadian aneh bin ajahab ini.<em>

_._

_._

_"_Kaasan,_ boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku pada _Kaasan_ pada saat kami sekeluarga _dinner_. Entah waktu itu tepat atau tidak, aku gak peduli karena hanya saat makan malamlah_ Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ ada di rumah._

_Seketika itu juga pandangan _Kaasan, Tousan,_ dan_ Niichan_—aku tegaskan di sini aku dua bersaudara, nama_ Niichan_ adalah Namikaze Kyuubi. Eum.. wajahnya memang gak ada 'aneh-aneh'-nya sama kali, menyeramkan, atau sejenisnya, tapi aku ingatkan pada kalian kalo _"That guy is more evil than anything evil in the world,".

'Go to the Hell!' _Itu adalah salah satu kata-kata favoritnya. Dan jangan menganggap remeh itu! Dia tak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya. Saat dia mengatakan kata itu, maka matilah kau saat ini juga!_ Trust me!

_Oke! _Back to the story!

_"Eh? Emangnya apa yang mau ditanyakan?" tanya _Kaasan_ padaku sambil memasukan sesumpit nasi ke mulutnya._

_Dengan segera aku menelan gulungan telur yang kumakan. "Eum..ulang tahun kali ini _Kaasan_ mau hadiah apa?" tanyaku dengan melihat ke arah lain sambil memakan sesumpit daging. Aku berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup untuk menanyakan hal ini ke _Kaasan_ dengan cara 'santai' seperti itu. Apakah berhasil?  
>Jawabannya... TENTU SAJA!... hahhahaa….<em>

_._

_TI-DAAK! =="_a

_._

_Kalian tahu?  
>Entah kenapa rasanya saat itu bulu kudukku merinding seketika.<em>

_Kulirik ke _Kaasan_. Apa yang terlihat?  
>Demi DJ dan para pengikut ajaran sesat bin nyesek-nya #buagh!#, saat itu ternyata beliau sedang menyeringai err<em>—_layaknya _angel of death_... Oooo... _I feel something bad will happen in my life._ Oooo,_ _Jashin_-sama... Poor me~

_Kutelan ludahku dengan paksa, menunggu 'kata-kata' yang akan terlontar dari bibir merah wanita cantik di hadapanku itu._

_"Kalo begitu _Kaasan _mau..."_

_Oke! Waktu itu, aku sudah berkeringat dingin. Entah kenapa, aku pun tak tahu. Atmosfer terasa begitu mencekam. Tapi, entah kenapa sepertinya hanya aku yang merasakan itu. _Tousan _dan _Niichan?  
><em>Jangan tanya, mereka sibuk memakan makanannya dengan penuh khidmat. 'Oh, Jashin<em>-sama. Bless Me_,' batinku berharap._

"—Kaasan want. You..."

"...going marry with Uchiha Sasuke,"

**.**

**_Yosougai no Rabusoutori_**

**.**

_'Oh, __Jashin_-sama... I want to die now. I don't care if I will go to hell, will feel the pain when we picked the angel of the death, whatever it is. I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO DIE RIGHT NOW!'

_Hanya sebaris kalimat itulah yang terus mengulang di pikiranku sejak kejadian malam itu. Kenapa? Hahaha…  
><em>You ask me 'why'?

_Hei! _Don't you know who Uchiha Sasuke is?

A youngest of the prestigious Uchiha's family? I know it. It's common knowledge._  
>Tapi, bukan. bukan itu yang kuproteskan. Gadis mana yang bisa menolak kekayaan dan wajah rupawan Uchiha, heh? Walau seburuk apa pun sifatnya padamu, sebenci apa pun kau padanya. Kau pasti tetap mau menikah dengannya.<br>Tapi, sayang… _I'm not a woman. So, I'm not interested.

_Yang kuproteskan itu adalah...  
>'WHY MY MOM WANT HER SON GOING MARRY WITH HIS ENEMY? '<br>Ya! Uchiha Sasuke, _The Ice Prince_—julukannya di sekolah yang diberikan para fansnya— adalah musuhku sejak kecil. _

_Asal usul kami bermusuhan? _

_Hei! Dia itu selalu membuatku kesal. Dia selalu menjahiliku. Dia selalu meremehkanku. Dia selalu memamerkan apa yang dia punya yang aku ingin di hadapanku dengan seenaknya. Dan!... Dia selalu mengambil apa yang ku-'sukai', termasuk gadis pujaanku! Haruno Sakura._

_Err... Memang sih mereka belum—tidak berpacaran, tapi... kalo aku sedang pedekate ma Sakura_-chan_ dia selalu menggangguku karena Sakura_-chan_ selalu melihatnya! Bukan aku!_

_Heh? Bukan salahnya? Kalian bilang 'bukan salahnya, kalo begitu'?_

Huh! I don't care. I just hate it. HATE HIM!

So_, aku sangat-sangat… SANGAT tak habis pikir dengan kemauan_ Kaasan. Was going on with her?_ Apa kepalanya terbentur patung Gamabunta_-san_—patung kodok raksasa milik _Tousan_—? Apa Kyuu_-nii_ meminumkan obat aneh—hasil buatannya lagi ke _Kaasan_? Apa virus _fujoshi_ telah merusak otak_ Kaasan?

_Ooo.. _Whatever it is, I don't like this.

I CAN BE CRAZY, IF I ALWAYS THINK 'BOUT THIS!

**.**

**_Yosougai no Rabusoutori_**

**.**

_Eum… Kita _skip_ ya? Takut kepanjangan… ^^_a_  
>Ehem… Lalu, sudah 2 hari sejak kejadian itu, dan aku selalu memikirkannya setiap saat<em>—_tak mengenal waktu. Sampai-sampai aku sering melamun saat pelajaran. Yang mengakibatkan birunya jidatku yang mulus ini. Ukh... _Poor me! Poor~ _huu..uuu..._

_Nah, waktu itu saat istirahat kedua di sekolah. Aku sedang melamun sendirian di kelas, memikirkan hal ini.  
>Berikut pemikiranku.<em>

'_Jashin_-sama_, apa dosaku padamu? Apa _Kaasan _benar-benar sudah gila? Menginginkan aku menikah dengan laki-laki? Apalagi laki-laki itu musuhku! HEI! Aku menyesal sudah bertanya kepadanya… Hwuuee~~ Putarkan kembali waktu, Jashin_-sama_~~'_

'_Tapi, tapi… Aku adalah seorang pria. Pria sejati akan menepati omongannya! Err… memang aku gak janji akan hal ini ma _Kaasan _sih.. Tapi, aku kan ingin membahagiakan _Kaasan_? Hiks_~~ Somebody, help me, pleasee_~~ Hwuuee~~'_

_Nah, habis itu… inilah waktu-waktu yang menentukan nasibku nanti untuk membahagiakan _Kaasan_. Lebay? _I think so._ =="_

_Waktu itu, aku yang sedang melamun, menidurkan kepalaku di atas meja dengan… nih, dua tangan _tan_-ku yang jadi bantalannya.  
>Tanpa aku sadari saat itu, seseorang duduk di sampingku dan… <em>You know, what he did to me, hm?

_**PLAK!**_

He hit my head HARD_—_ —_WUIH! Minta ditampar!_

"_Auch!" kudongakan kepalaku, sambil mengelus bagian belakang kepalaku. "Brengsek! Apa maksudmu, HAH? Gak tahu orang lagi merenungi nasib sial, HAH!" _

_Wuih! Udah deh. Kebiasaan langsung keluar, teriak-teriak kayak orang kesetanan. Nah, trus nih tangan udah gatel banget buat ngegaplok orang yang udah ganggu acara 'renungan' aye (?).  
>Tapi, tiba-tiba aja aku langsung terdiam seketika...<em>

You know, why?

_Karena 'si brengsek yang telah menganggu acara 'renungan' pribadiku' itu adalah…  
><em>UCHIHA SASUKE-TEME NO BAKAYARO!

_Oh, Jashin_-sama_. Kau ingin aku mati muda, ya?_

_Sigh! Tapi, seakan tak peduli_—_karena gak mau 'naik darah'_—_dengan cepat aku kembali ke posisi semula_. You know what I mean.

"_Kenapa kau?" tanyanya padaku datar._

_Saat mendengar pertanyaannya itu, rasanya aku pengen mengemplang rambut pantat ayam miliknya itu sambil berteriak 'Hei, BODOH! INI GARA-GARA KAU, TAU! MASIH NANYA LAGI!... MINTA DITAMPAR!'_

_Yah~ tapi mau dikata, emangnya dia tahu tentang keinginan _Kaasan _di ulang tahunnya? Haa…_

_Aku pun cuma diam, menghela nafas berat. 'Kau itu musuhku. Gak usah sok-sok _care_ deh,' batinku saat itu._

_Nah, entah ada badai, tsunami, angin topan, or gempa dari mana… si brengsek satu ini berbuat hal yang tak terduga yang membuat aku punya 'penyakit jantung' seketika. Oooo… _You know what?

_DIA MENGELUS RAMBUT PIRANGKU? OWW!_ AWESOME! (?)

_Merinding? Yupz!  
>Jantungan? Tentu saja!<br>Pengen teriak minta tolong? APALAGI!  
><em>It's SCARED me, you know?

_Tapi, gak bisa kupungkiri lagi kalo ada terselip rasa tenang dan aman saat dia melakukan hal itu.  
>Oke! Jangan dibahas.<em>

"_Apa-apaan sih?" tanyaku padanya sambil menepis tangannya yang mengelus rambutku itu._

_Mata berwarna _onyx_-nya itu menatapku datar. 'Siaallllaannn…' batinku geram, entah kenapa, aku gak tahu._

"_Ada masalah?... Mau berbagi?" tanyanya padaku sebelum aku kembali ke posisi semula._

_Oke! Aku benar-benar tercengang atas perkataannya itu. 'Hei, _are you Uchiha Sasuke-teme?... I don't think so,_' Itulah kata-kata yang terbersit di pikiranku saat itu. _

_Aku pun hanya bisa bengong gak jelas. Dan tersadar saat ia menyentil jidatku yang mulus nan _sexy _#lebay# dibalik poni pirangku ini. _

**TUK!**

"_HEI!"_

"_Wajahmu tambah jelek kalo bengong kayak begitu, _Dobe._ Aku hanya mencoba meluruskannya saja," ucapnya dengan seringai mengejek… Demi Dewa Mangkuk… Minta ditampar, ya!_

_Aku pun cuma bisa menggeram kesal aja. Tapi, tak beberapa lama… terbersit sesuatu di pikiranku saat itu. 'Eum… Apa ini kesempatan bagus untuk melaksanakan keinginan _Kaasan_ dan membuatnya bahagia, ya?... Ya! Ini tepat! Mumpung si _Teme _lagi baik-baiknya, khukhukhukhu...,' batinku bodoh. Karena pemikiran bodoh itulah 'bencana' dalam hidupku ini semakin ooo… jangan bahas ini._

"_Hei, _Teme_," panggilku padanya. "Hn," jawabnya sambil menatapku._

_Oke! Ini membuatku aku sedikit merinding, karena tatapannya itu gak seperti biasanya. Entah kenapa serasa aku masuk 'perangkap harimau'-nya. Tapi, aku gak peduli. _

'_Terobos terus!' itu adalah salah satu moto hidupku. Aneh? Hahahahah… Memang. #plak!_

"_Eum… Ehem…Boleh minta bantuanmu?"tanyaku padanya mantap. _

_Langsung saja bulu kudukku berdiri seketika saat si _Teme_ satu ini menjawab, '_Sure, anything for you_,' sambil 'tersenyum'._

'_Jashin_-sama_, semoga 'itu' bukan pertanda buruk!' batinku berdoa._

**.**

**Yosougai no Rabusoutori**

**.**

"Te— Ah, bukan! Sasuke. Ehem… bisakah kau ehm… membantuku…,"

"…"

"… Menjadi pacar bo'ongan-ku selama 1 minggu ke depan aja, _please~_"

"…"

"…Ini agar _Kaasan_-ku bahagia. Err… Sebenarnya dia minta agar aku… aku… ehem… _'I going marry with you'_…"

"…"

"Ta-tapi, itu gak perlu. Kita pacaran aja. Bo'ongan, tentu saja! Mau ya? Ya? _Please~_"

"…"

"_Help me~ Please~"_

"…"

"Sasuke~"

"…"

"Sa—"

"Hn,"

* * *

><p>You know, guys?<em><br>Kata-kata di atas terus-terusan berputar di kepalaku seperti kaset rusak yang ngemis-ngemis minta diganti pilem-nya.. (?)_

_Setelah percakapanku dengan Sasuke itu, entah kenapa aku selalu berpikir._

'_Ini keputusanku benar tak, ya? Kalo iki salah gimana toh? Bisa gaswat! Gaswat!'  
>'Ck, Iki salah. Itu salah... Opo… krebe?'<em>

_Apa kalian merasa familiar dengan kata hatiku itu? Kayak di iklan-iklan kah?  
>Ooo…tenang…<em>

…

_Itu memang disengaja.. #Plakplakplak!# … Hahahaha…_

_Oke-oke… Intinya aku pusing banget tentang tindakanku sendiri. Mau nolak permintaan _Kaasan_? Pengecut_—menurutku_. Bikin kesepakatan 'ma _Teme?_ Gak ada jaminan keselamatan (?)._

_Yah~ pokoknya pusing banget dah saye. Sampai-sampai aku sering banget susah tidur._

_Tapi, walau sering banget susah tidur, keputusanku soal 'kesepakatan' 'ma _Teme_ sudah bulat. Kenapa?  
><em>Don't ask me 'why', 'cause I don't know why…

_Ehm… Namun, ada juga yang jadi pikiranku selain pilihan yang kusebuti tadi. _What?

'Why Sasuke didn't ask in return for our agreement?"

_Gak usah dipikirin?_

_Hei! _He's Uchiha, remember that?_  
>Mana ada Uchiha yang mau berbuat sia-sia<em>—_tidak menguntungkan dirinya. Iya kan?_

_Maka dari itu aku selalu kepikiran akan hal itu. Tapi, hasilnya?_

_NIHIL._

_Gak terbersit sama sekali apa yang direncanakan si brengsek Uchiha satu itu. Makanya… AKH! Sudahlah, lama-lama aku bisa mati muda dengan keriputan di sana-sini (?). Karena banyak banget pikiran, huft…_

_Yah~ pokoknya aku jalani aja dulu deh. Kita lihat apa jadinya nanti, huft…_

**.**

**_Yosougai no Rabusoutori_**

**.**

_Pendekatan._

_Itulah kata-kata yang cocok buat kondisiku dengan Sasuke saat ini._

Why?

_Hei! Ini harus dilakukan agar 'rencana' kami berhasil dengan SUKSES!_

_Perkenalan tentang hal yang disukai, hal yang tak disukai, kebiasaan masing-masing, yah~ pokoknya pendekatan seperti sepasang err… jangan suruh aku menyebutkan itu. Huft…_

_Eum… sepertinya tidak ada hal-hal yang perlu kuceritakan sedetil-detilnya kepada kalian. Karena menurutku semuany bia_—_ Apa aku mau berkata 'biasa'? Oke! Coret dan buang jauh-jauh kata-kataku tadi._

_Ada satu kejadian yang sangat gak bisa aku lupakan saat 'pendekatan' kami. Dan kejadian itu TEPAT sehari sebelum ulang tahun _Kaasan_-ku tercinta... _

_._

_._

_Nah, waktu itu yah~ seperti biasa, aku dan Sasu_-teme_ lagi makan siang bareng di taman belakang sekolah. Eum… di sini merupakan tempat yang cocok buat kami berdua_—_jangan bahas!—, soalnya anak-anak gak ada yang mau ke sini karena mitos seram di sekolah ini, padahal sebenarnya taman ini bagus kok buat adem-ayem. Oke! Udah mulai OOT, _back to the story_._

_Ceritanya, aku dan Sasu_-teme_ duduk berdampingan di bawah pohon Sakura. Kami makan di situ sambil diselingi obrolan ringan. Tapi, aku akan loncat langsung ke percakapan sebelum 'peristiwa mengerikan' terjadi._

"Teme,_ kau mau sayur? Aku gak doyan ma makanan berwarna hijau yang gak ada rasa ini. Ih~" kataku sambil memasukan semua sayur yang ada di kotak bekalku ke kotak bekalnya. Yah~ aku memang gak suka makan makanan yang selalu sukses bikin aku mau muntah._

Teme_ mendelik ke arahku. "Kau seharusnya makan makanan ini, _Dobe_. Jangan hanya ramen berlemakmu yang kau cerna," ucapnya sambil ingin memasukan makanan hijau itu ke mulutku dengan menggunakan sumpitnya._

_Karena gerak refleksku bagus _—_bukan_ _maksud sombong, ya?_ —_ Aku pun bisa mengelak dengan bagus dari 'sodoran maut' Sasu-_teme.

"_Hei, _Teme!_ Jangan sodorkan aku makanan hijau-hijau lumut itu!" sergahku. "Barang yang telah dikasih gak boleh kembalikan, _Teme._ Seharusnya kau tahu itu, dan berterima kasih kepadaku yang telah berbaik hati ini," ucapku padanya sambil berkacak pinggang._

Teme_ hanya mendengus kesal saja dengan wajah 'jelek'-nya saat aku berkata begitu._

_Hahaha… Aku menang. YE— oke! Sebaiknya aku jangan senang terlebih dahulu. Karena kejadian aneh bin ajahab nan tak terduga itu terjadi setelah ini._

_Mau tahu apa? Akan kuceritakan._

So,_ dia hanya mendengus kesal saat aku berkata seperti itu. Tapi, pada saat aku tersenyum bahagia karena merasa telah menang atasnya—untuk kali ini. Aku merasakan sentuhan lembut nan kasar (?) yang mendesak masuk ke mulutku._

'What The Hell!_ Apa-apaan si _Teme_ ini! Minta ditampar!' itulah isi hatiku saat aku merasakan 'sensasi menyebalkan bin jahanam' itu. Gak perlu kuperjelas kalian pasti tahu _what I mean, aren't you?.

_Saat aku merasakan 'sensasi' itu aku berusaha agar bibirku gak terbuka. Lalu, dengan segera aku berontak. Dorong tubuhnya, tarik seragam bagian belakangnya, menjambak rambut pantat ayam __—kebanggannya, menonjok Uchiha_-teme_ satu ini, mencakar lengannya. Pokoknya sudah segala cara aku coba untuk menjauh dari orang ini, tapi…_

What happen to me?

_Ck, akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah di bawah kendali si _Teme_ sialan satu ini. Kurasakan dia menyeringai senang di dekat bibirku saat itu. Dan dengan cepat, dia menyodorkan 'rasa pahit' masuk ke dalam mulutku._

_Setelah itu, baru si brengsek ini melepaskanku._

"_Akhirnya kau makan juga, heh," _

_Oke! Si Uchiha satu ini benar-benar minta ditampar, ya! Dia menyeringai senang sambil menjilat bibirnya yang terdapat _saliva_—entah punya siapa, aku harap bukan punyaku— dengan santainya. Hueekk~ sangat menjijikan jika aku mengingat itu._

_Kuseka bibirku dengan punggung tanganku sambil tetap mengunyah 'rasa pahit' yang ternyata makanan hijau—sayur. "Apa-apaan kau, HAH! Menjijikan," ucapku sambil memuntahkan sisa sayur di mulutku yang tak kuat untuk kutelan._

_Si brengsek satu itu pun hanya menyeringai ke arahku yang sedang memasang tampang muak saat itu. Sialan… Cih!_

_Yak! Sebaiknya kita jangan bahas ini lagi! Aku gak mau ingat kejadian setelah itu._

'Why?'  
>You ask me 'Why'?<p>

_Hei! Asal tahu aja, ya. Ternyata 'kegiatan' kami itu diketahui oleh…  
>… Haruno Sakura<em>-chan_, yang ternyata adalah ketua klub _'FUJOSHI'_ di sekolah kami._

And you know what she do after that?

_Dia memotret adegan tersebut, dan menempelkannya di mading. MADING!_

UNBELIVEBEL!

_Aku dan Sasu_-teme_ pun jadi bulan-bulanan _pairing_ favorit 'mereka' setelah itu_, you know?_  
>Cih! Ini semua gara-gara kau, <em>Teme!_ Kubunuh kau!_

_Haa,ck… _

'Unlucky Boy'_… _

_Sepertinya julukan itu cocok buatku. SANGAT, malah._

_**.**_

_**_Yosougai no Rabusoutori_**_

_**.**_

_Nah, kita _skip _ke hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu…_

The day of Kaasan's birthday…

_Gak seperti biasanya, ulang tahun _Kaasan_ yang biasanya diadakan secara kecil-kecilan antar keluarga kecil kami, untuk tahun ini entah kenapa ada tamu yang akan datang._

_Tamu yang kata _Kaasan_ hanya satu keluarga kecil sama seperti keluarga kami. Dan kepala keluarga serta istrinya tersebut merupakan sahabat _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan _sejak kecil._

_Jadinya, aku dan _Niichan _disuruh bersiap-siap dengan menggunakan jas. _

_Oh, ya! Sebenarnya hari itu juga, aku menyuruh Sasuke untuk datang. Tapi, _what happen with him?

_Dengan seenak rambut pantat ayamnya, dia berkata, "_Sorry, Dobe_. Hari ini aku gak bisa datang. _Tousan _dan _Kaasan_ memaksaku untuk ikut _birthday party_ sahabat kecil mereka. Besok aja, oke?"_

_Sialan! Minta dihancurin rambutnya, ya!_

_Tapi, entah hanya perasaanku saat itu saja atau memang kata-kata Sasuke saat itu terasa ada hubungannya dengan acara _birthday Kaasan_?  
>Tapi, ya sudahlah. Aku gak terlalu mempedulikannya.<em>

_._

_._

So,_ aku pun' bungkam' dulu untuk membuat _Kaasan_ bahagia. Aku hanya bisa duduk-duduk di sudut taman asri di belakang rumah kami malam tersebut. Kami menonton _Kaasan_ yang sedang memanggang _BBQ_ untuk acara ini, _Tousan_ yang sibuk dengan kembang api di sudut taman, _Niichan_ yang sedang merokok sambil mendengar _headphone_ miliknya, Kyuucan—rubah kesayanganku— yang sedang asyik tidur,err… pokoknya apapun yang terlihat di mataku_.

_Eum… tak beberapa lama kemudian, kegiatan kami pun terusik dengan suara bel…_

'**Ting-Tong!'**

_Dan dengan bergegas, _Kaasan_ berlari ke pintu utama untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang diundang _Kaasan _itu, kurasa._

_Berselang sekitar 5 menit atau 7 menit gitu_, Kaasan_ bersama tamu-tamu tersebut mulai memasuki area taman ini. Dengan segera pula, _Tousan _menyuruhku dan _Niichan_ supaya berdiri tegap, menyambut mereka._

_Dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan_—_demi menjaga nama baik keluarga, aku dan _Niichan _pun membungkuk penuh hormat saat dirasa _Kaasan _dan keluarga tersebut sudah di depan kami._

_Tapi, waktu itu… _

**GREP!**

"_KYAAA! Kyuu_-kun_, Naru_-chan_ sudah besar ternyata. Kalian makin terlihat manis saja~ Kyyaa~~"_

_Oke, rasanya waktu itu aku ingin menampar orang yang dengan seenak udelnya mencubit-cubit dan memeluk tubuhku ini. Tapi,…  
>…itu tak jadi kulakukan, karena ternyata pelakunya adalah wanita separuh baya<em> _yang merupakan_ _sahabat _Kaasan _dan _Tousan.

So_, aku hanya bisa tersenyum 'manis' untuk membalasnya. Lain aku, lain pula dengan Kyuu_-nii_ yang langsung ngomong, "Lepasin! Jangan bilang gue manis. Gue bukan cewek _like you," _—Oh, kau sungguh keterlaluan _Niichan.

_Tapi, wanita paruh baya tersebut bukannya marah atau apalah itu, malah membalas, "Kyyaaa~~ Kyuu_-kun_ masih tetap galak~ Jadi tambah manis saja ya, Shina_-chan_?" yang dibalas dengan jawaban mengiyakan antusias _Kaasan.

_Nah loh, aku pun cuma _sweatdropped _akan hal itu dengan rasa aneh yang menyelimuti._

_Eum.. anehnya bukan itu saja, masih ada lagi…_

"_Fuga_-kun_, lama tak jumpa~ Bagaimana keadaanmu? Hei, hei… Anak-anakmu tambah mirip denganmu saja, ya,"_ — _"Hn. Sama sepertimu kan, Mi-na-_chan_?"…_

"_Kyuu_-chan_~ Lama tak ketemu. Kau makin manis saja. Menikahlah denganku~" _— _"Mati saja kau ke laut!"_ — "_Jangan jahat begitu, _My lovely demon~_" _— _"_Go to the hell!" …_jangan tanya padaku adegan selanjutnya_. Just for 15+.

_Oke! Gak usah lebih kuperjelas lagi. Intinya obrolan itu sangat 'ringan' dan seperti reunian saja, bukan '_party'.

_Tapi, tiba-tiba waktu itu, saat aku masih asyik menonton adegan 'reunian' tersebut, tiba-tiba terdengar suara…_

"_Jangan melamun_, Dobe,"

_Oh, yeah! Rasanya aku pengen teriak sekenceng-kencengnya saat mendengar suara itu. Tapi, aku hanya bisa membalikan tubuhku dengan gerakan 'patah-patah' untuk melihatnya._

_Dan… TA-RA!  
>Pokoknya aku kaget setengah mati saat melihat sosok tersebut saat itu. <em>And, without I tell you, you realy know who's that.

_Dengan bergegas, aku menariknya ke sudut taman. "Kau bilang kau ada urusan dan gak bisa datang, _Teme?"_ tanyaku padanya dengan berbisik._

"_Memang,"_

"_Loh? Lalu, kenapa kau di sini, Bodoh!" geramku._

"_Karena…,"_

"…"

"…"

"…_Ck, apa?"_

"…"

"_AP_—"

"—_Inilah urusanku,"_

"_Hah?"_

_Cengok? Iya.  
>Bingung? Sudah pasti.<br>Pengen nanya? Apalagi!_

_Namun, belum sempat aku bertanya saat itu…  
>Lagu ulang tahun pun di kumandangkan. Dengan terpaksa, aku dan Sasuke pun pergi dan bergabung untuk merayakan <em>Kaasan's birthday_._

_Semua berjalan lancar dan berlangsung ceria. Aku pun sudah tak memperdulikan tentang keberadaan Sasuke dan keluarganya tersebut._

_Tapi, entah kenapa, pada saat waktu 'buka kado', semua pandangan tertuju kepada kami—aku dan Sasuke yang berada tepat di sebelahku_.

_Oke, perasaanku sungguh telah gak enak banget saat itu. Dengan tidak elitnya, aku sudah berkeringat dingin dan meneguk paksa ludahku._

"_Shina_-chan_, 'kado'-mu sudah ada di depan mata. Cepat 'buka'!" ucap _Kaasan_ Sasuke._

"_Benar, Bi/_Kaasan_," kata _Niichan-_ku dan _Aniki_ Sasuke menyeringai err..erhm... Dan dibalas pula dengan gumaman 'Hn,' _Tousan_ Sasuke dan anggukan antusias _Tousan_-ku._

Kaasan_ pun tersenyum 'manis'. SANGAT 'MANIS'.  
><em>

_Melihat hal itu pun aku langsung mundur beberapa langkah._

"_Ada… A-ada apa, ya?" tanyaku ragu saat itu._

Kaasan_ langsung maju mendekatiku. "Sayang, kau ingat permintaan _Kaasan_ saat itu,"_ —_ Oke, Mampus! Aku sangat tahu benar arah pembicaraan ini._

_Di antara ambang 'hidup-mati', aku pun langsung mengangguk saja. _

"_Jadi,… _You know what I mean, aren't you?"_ tanya _Kaasan_ masih dengan senyum 'manis'-nya yang membuatku SANGAT ketakutan saat itu._

_Aku terus saja melangkah mundur. "Ta-ta_—"

_"Gak ada 'tapi-tapian', Sayang," ujar _Kaasan._ Mampus! Rasanya aku pengen banget mati saat itu juga!_

_"Udahlah, _Kaasan_. Langsung resmiin paksa aja!" ujar Kyuu_-nii_ dengan seringaiannya. Sialan! Minta ditampar, ya!_

_Tapi, saat itu untung saja ada _Tousan…

_"Sudahlah,_ Honey_. Jangan dipaksa…"_

_Oh, DJ~ Rasanya aku pengen banget meluk _Tousan_ saat itu juga dan meminta maaf dengan bersujud-sujud atas semua dosaku padanya selama ini. Ukh.._

_Tapi, rasa itu gak berlangsung lama…_

_"… Mereka perlu pendekatan yang sangat deeeekkkaaattt dulu, _Honey…_ sebelum akhirnya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi," ujar _Tousan_ dengan cengiran khas-nya yang langsung membuatku membatu seketika. Oh, _Tousan_, terima kasih sangat karena membuat anakmu tambah men-de-ri-ta!_

_Hal itu pun langsung disetujui oleh semua orang di situ—termasuk Sasuke._

Sh*it!_ Entah kenapa rasanya aku orang terbodoh di dunia ini saat itu._  
><em>Karena saat itu aku baru menyadari beberapa fakta yang… <em>UNBELIVEBEL!

_Mau tahu?_

_1. Keluarga Sasuke dan keluargaku memang merencanakan hal 'ini' sejak awal._  
><em>2. Dengan bodohnya, aku bisa masuk ke jalur permainan mereka.<em>  
><em>dan…<em>  
><em>3!<em>

_Uchiha Sasuke-_teme no bakayaro_ telah menyukai —jika tak mau dibilang coretmencintaicoret— diriku sejak awal dan ikut andil dalam rencana jahanam ini._

_Dan entah bagaimana kejadiannya, aku tak tahu pasti…_

_…karena dengan coretsukarelanyacoret aku menerima ciuman Sasuke di bawah riuh kembang api._

_Aku menikmatinya? Aku menyukainya?  
>Oh~ jangan paksa aku untuk menjawab pertanyaan konyol itu, oke!<em>

_Tapi, yang pasti aku sangat BENCI padanya. Aku benci benci benci benci benci benci benci benci benci benci benci benci benci ben—Yak, cukup!_

_Cerita ini pun dapat di akhiri dengan kata… _'End'_ #plaks!_

**.**

**_Yosougai no Rabusoutori_**

**End of Flashback**

**.**

_That's my story. Can you understood that?_

_I?_

Hohohho…_ I can't,_ hahaha…

Yah~ pokoknya begitu dah. Dan apa kalian tahu, heh?

Ternyata pada adegan akhir itu, _Kaasan-_ku dan _Kaasan_ Sasuke memotretnya! Cih!

Sampai sekarang pun mereka masih punya. Ck, benar-benar menyebalkan.

* * *

><p>Parfait ke-7 milikku telah kosong melompong. Aku pun mengangkat tanganku, berniat untuk memesan kembali.<p>

Tapi,…

"_Dobe_,"

'Ck, akhirnya datang juga si brengsek ini. Kukira dia ingin buat aku mati karena lumutan,' batinku sambil menatap sinis kepadanya.

"Oh..oh…oh… _Mr. Uchiha… May I help you?_" ujarku sinis padanya. Kulihat dia menghela nafas sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

Dan tiba-tiba…

**CUP!**

"_I'm so sorry about that_… _So_, jangan ngambek lagi, oke?" ucapnya sambil meletakan beberapa lembar uang di meja sebelum akhirnya meletakan beberapa lembar uangku di meja.

Oh, yeah~  
>Pernahkah aku bercerita pada kalian bahwa aku sekarang menjadi<em> his real boyfriend?<em> Manja pada si brengsek? _Possessive_ pada Uchiha satu itu?

_I think nope…_

_But, I had tell you if I feel cozy together with him, am I?_

Hahaha… Bingung?  
>Sama, hahaha…<p>

_But, this is my story.._  
><em>What about you, friends?<em>

**.**

**_OWARI_**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~oMAKe~**

**.**

Terlihat dua orang wanita separuh baya berkacamata dengan kerudung sedang bersembunyi di balik dinding _café _kecil. Satu di antara mereka membawa kamera.

"Kyaaa~~ Shina_-chan_, aku iri sekali padamu~" ucap wanita yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh wanita yang membawa kamera.

"Hihihi... Jangan begitu, Miko-chan. Kesenangan di hari ulang tahunku ini bakal kubagi bersamamu selalu," ucap sang wanita yang terus memotret adegan 'menarik' yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Saat mereka selesai memotret, mereka pun langsung teriak 'Kyaaa~' dengan tertahan.

"Oh, ya! Bagaimana kalo di ulang tahunmu itu...,"

"...Ita_-chan_ dan Kyuu_-chan_?"

Wanita yang terlihat berambut hitam yang mendengar 'tawaran' dari temannya langsung melonjak riang. "Benar!"

Dan...

...dua wanita paruh baya itu pun langsung masuk kembali ke mobil sedan, milik mereka dengan 'senyuman' yang terus terkembang.

Adakah yang tahu siapa mereka?

Hahahaa... _I think you know who're them..._

**.FIN.**

_._

KYYAAA~~~~  
>Don't kill me 'bout this #ngacir<p>

Temen-temen sekalian, ini adalah first fict rii buat meramaikan Indonesian SasuNaru Day yang tepat diadakan tanggal 10 Juli ini, hehehe... :D

Dan secara gak sengaja bertepatan dengan ultah Kushina-san... ^^

Ehmm... Maaf.. Maaf semaaf-maafnya rii tentang fict ini karena kegajean tingkat akutnya serta kata-kata bahasa inggrisnya yang ancur lebur gak berbentuk. #Bungkuk2 dalam

Karena ini sebenarnya buatnya buru-buru banget~

Kalian tahu? Listrik di Jambi—kota ane, sedang sekarat. Jadi mengingat segala keterbatasan, jadi begini deh, hehehe... ^^a

Semoga kalian dapat mengerti, ya... Lain kali, bakal rii tebus kesalahan rii ini~ /

Tapi, terima kasih buat semua yang terlibat dalam pembuatan fict gaje ini, para kawan yang telah membaca dan bersedia meninggalkan jejak review mungkin? Hahaha...

Whatever it is..

Happy SasuNaru Day! #nebar-nebarin confety

PS : Judulnya itu bahasa jepang dari...ehem, aku lupa... Silakan translate sendiri di Google Translate soalnya aku dapetnya dari sana, hehehe.. #ditendang**  
><strong>


End file.
